bendy_and_the_ink_machine_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Bootleg Bart
Background Description Bootleg Bart is a boar-based cartoon character that was created during the days of Joey Drew Studios, and like most characters from there, is black and white with a big smile stretched out across his face, though it is often in more of a scowl. He has small black pie-shaped eyes and often has three dart like marks across his giant white gloves. While he changes costumes depending on the cartoon, his most common appearance is his bowler hat, vest, large pants, peg leg, and cigar on standby. Bart also has several facial hair stubs across his face along with some warts. When the character was handed over to Dizzyworks after the rights to Bendy were sold off, Bart was the most unchanged, with only splotches of color being added to him and a few more details added to his regular appearance, like buttons and a belt. Personality Bart is the main rival of Bendy as both have a huge affinity for Alice Angel, which tends to put Bart in the role of the antagonist in almost every cartoon he appears in. Since Bendy is already a mischievous character the creators brought all of Bendy's negative traits to the fore front in order to create Bart's personality. This means he is rather aggressive, mean, greedy, and lacks almost any empathy. He is the leader of The Butcher Gang and has no problem smacking them around when they don't do what he wants and commands them through fear rather than respect. He also has a very nasty temper on him which Bendy seems to have no issue in breaking just by breathing. However, since Bendy and Bart do have some similar traits they have on occasion teamed up to save both of their skins when they are put into a bind. Bart has alot of Pride on his shoulders and gets very aggressive and overbearing when he feels his pride is being questioned, as shown in the cartoon short "Barnyard Brawl" where he ignored Bendy when he thought Billy Goat was stepping in on his turf. Despite his monstrous nature, Bart takes great pride in his dirty work. Even with all his villainous and straight up thuggish habits, Bart does enjoy some simple things like driving his steamboat and taking his plane out for a quick flight through the sky. History The salty sea swine that has been Bendy's rival since the beginning of Joey Drew Studios. Bootleg Bart, originally known as Bart the Pig, was created to be Bendy's rival and the two have constantly struggled for usually the same goal being: Women, Money, Fame, Power, and Steamboats. After all Bendy characters were sold off to Dizzyworks, Bart was the one who remained the most unchanged amongst the cast, design wise he gained some color and had additional details added to his outfit (mainly buttons to his coat). Personality wise, Bart plays off Bendy by being similar to him, by taking all of Bendy's negative qualities to the most extreme point, aka his greed, selfishness, cruelty, and lust. In most adaptations he is portrayed as a mean spirited boar, who is cruel to all those around him because of his extreme jealous and low self-esteem. In more kid friendly adaptations of Bendy, Bart is portrayed more as a bully who really just wants some friends and only meddles in Bendy's business so he can interact with others. However, due their similar personalities, Bendy and Bart have teamed up before in shorts: most notably in the short "Bendy Noir" where the two plays as Noir Toonicide Detectives on the hunt for the JD Killer, however the two still quarrel as they fight for the love and attention of a club singer named Chrystal. In a majority of the shorts, Bart is usually the villain or the foil to whoever the main character of the short is, as he is not limited to just Bendy shorts as he has also been the villain in Boris, Casper, and Alice shorts as well. Appearences List Cartoon Appearances *"Eat Your Earhart Out" *"Salt Water Bendy" *"Wet Willies" *"When Pigs Fly" *"Devil Delights" *"Barnyard Brawl" *"Sinful Symphony" *"Dueling Dates" *"Bendy Noir" Trivia *Bootleg Bart is based off of Disney's Pete and Popeye's rival Bluto. *When creating Bart he was originally suppose to be an ally of Bendy's, but when his design was finished he looked too mean to be an ally and became a villain by accident. *An early prototype of Bootleg Bart appeared in the "Sheeps Songs" picture created by Gamerboy123456, being a large sheep instead of a boar. *Originally Bart was suppose to be a pig, but when it came down to making him a more aggressive animal, a boar keeps the overall pig design, but is able to have more menacing features such as tusks which is why Bart is categorized as a Boar. *Bart was the 2nd fan character created by Gamerboy123456 to be voiced by David Near. Gallery Video Category:Cartoons Category:Male